mssfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 8: Battle Royale
Mearl's 8th Season took place in the hills of south Odissa, India and was called Battle Royale. The season started off with 4 tribes of six; one tribe consisted of 6 of the best players in Mearl's past seasons while the other three tribes featured another Tengaged host and 5 of their best players. The hosts were: Gaiaphage, Bingo21 and Yankeeman311. Original Tribes: Synopsis Once the tribes were announced two twists were revealed. First, each challenge would consist of two winning tribes and two losing tribes with the two losing tribes would face tribal council together. Second, everybody started with an idol, and each idol had a different power. The idols are posted below. The first challenge was an endurance challenge were teams were required to get each member to post once and whichever two teams would have the most posts overall posts would win in the end. If anybody didn't post the team could decide to vote them out (unanimously) and avoid tribal. Despite having the most posts, the Binone tribe was one of the two to lose because MrLincoln did not post. Mela also lost and had Boomske123 not post. The Binone tribe decided to keep Lincoln and were willing to face a tribal against Mela, however the Mela tribe came to an agreement to send Boomske out the door, so no official tribal took place. At the second tribal council the Yaman tribe used their idols perfectly. While the Gaige tribe thought they had numbers due to a flipper in Yaman, Yankeeman pulled out his magnet idol and the Yaman tribe split the votes across the board. In the end all of Gaige's votes against DBWs were eliminated and Shadowballer fell victim. At the very next tribal council Yaman received some of their own medicine as the same exact plan they used last tribal was turned against them. Due to all of Yaman's votes being cancelled, DBWs was sent home. At the next tribal council votes were all over the place leading to a three way tie. However, in the revote, Yaman decided to take out their flipper, Spinner554, as he was voted out unanimously. The next tribal council was between Mela and Gaige. Mela still had all of their idols in tact and Prozach came up with a plan where all but one idol would be used so that no members of Mela would be vulnerable. However, Prozach misunderstood the Magnet Idol's inability to stop votes and Gaige got lucky as they voted Mela's only vulnerable player and sent him packing. With 19 members left in the game there was an auction where players bid individually. At one point Sarge took a power that sent him away from the game until after the next tribal council. Later in the auction three players: Rstar51, Eddie, and Prozach bid on a power that let them pick their new tribes. The tribes are as below: NOTE: Sarge would join Sdog Eman Ebirt after they voted a member off. When picking tribes the people must pick somebody from an original tribe that was yet to be represented before they could pick a duplicate member (after the first pick). Also at tribe swap a new twist was uncovered: The Health Twist. Players would receive health and lose health due to certain aspects in the game. Run out of health and a player would be medically eliminated, however the more health a player had the better their chances in some challenges. Upon tribe swaps two tribes would face tribal council. Yankeeman had individual immunity for the Weedope tribe, but thinking he was safe in his Hosts alliance with Gaiaphage and Bingo, Yankee gave the immunity to NInja, only to be blindsided. Black0ut found the numbers agains him and was the first cast off from Sdog. Two tribes would face tribal each round to follow. At the next tribal councils Rstar found himself in trobule despite forming his tribe and was voted off first. Ninja knew he was at the bottom of Weedope and searched for hours in hopes to find an immunity idol. He was successful in doing so and told the group he had it, trying to make it seem like he was just bluffing. With everybody voting against him, it was his sole vote against Gaiaphage that mattered as Gaiaphage was sent packing. In the next round to come Weedope finally pulled out a victory sending Sdog back to tribal with Combattente. Sdog sent out the first original Binone member as MrLincoln was sent packing. However, knowing he was at the bottom of Combattente, Bluedudeman played his split idol voiding 4 votes against him and randomly placing the other one against Andy. When the votes came in 3 votes against him were voided as well as 1 against Andy which made his vote the only one that mattered as Lavaworks was eliminated. At the final 13 the three tribes merged. It was announced the winner of immunity would receive a one time use idol, only good for the upcoming tribal, instead of an immunity necklace. At a tribal where votes were sent all over the place TylerKeith was the first victim and became the first member of the jury. The next round featured another auction and people bid on prizes. Jake won a special idol that could be used as any of the previous idols that were displayed this season, besides the regular hidden idol. It was also revealed that there would be two votes that night but people must vote only at one time placing one vote in either urn. At tribal Jake used his idol as a camp idol to keep himself safe from both votes, and he recieved a small number of votes in each urn. However, after Sarge was sent home with the votes in the first urn, the second urn turned out to be a bit trickier. There was a tie between Amf and Peaceout which turned to a deadlock. In the end rocks were drawn and TheDarkPassanger was sent home. From that moment on an alliance of Bluedudeman, Amf, Ninja, and Prozach took control of the game. They used Eddie and Jake as additional votes and sent home the other competitors one by one. Peaceout, Bingo, and Joeker soon met their fates. However, due to an immunity win from Mattkwon, Eddie was the next one voted off. Matt was spared one more round due to low health as Jakehou was sent out. Then, with the 4 staying solid to one another, Matt was sent home. At the final immunity challenge it was Ninja who came out victorious and after a tough vote Prozach, who had dominated challenges prior to that point, was sent out. At the final tribal council every finalist received a vote but in the end Ninja took the victory over Amf and Bluedudeman. FINISHING ORDER 24th- Boomske123 (5-0) (Mela) 23rd- Shadowballer000 (5(0)-3-2-1-1) (Gaige) 22nd- DBWs (5(0)-3-2-1) (Yaman) 21st- Spinner554 (3-3-3-1-1) (RV: 7-0) (Yaman) 20th- Saxonmath (5-2(1)-2(1)-2(1)-2(0)-2(0)-2(0)-2(0)) (Mela) 19th- Yankeeman311 (4-2) (Yaman/Weedope) 18th- Black0ut (3-3/3-1) (Mela/Sdog Eman Ebirt) 17th- Rstar51 (4-2) (Yaman/Combattente) 16th- Gaiaphage (4(0)-1) (Gaige/Weedope) 15th- MrLincoln2u (3-2-1) (Binone/Sdog Eman Ebirt) 14th- Lavaworks (3(0)-1(0)-1) (Gaige/Combattente) --Jury-- 13th- TylerKeith (6-4-1-1-1) (Gaige/Sdog Eman Ebirt/MB) 12th- Sarge455 (4-3-2(0)-1-1) (Binone/Sdog Eman Ebirt/MB) 11th- TheDarkPassanger (Purple Rock) (Binone/Weedope/MB) 10th- Peaceout (7-2) (Binone/Sdog Eman Ebirt/MB) 9th- Bingo21 (6(0)-2-1) (Binone/Weedope/MB) 8th- Joeker (7-1) (Yaman/Sdog Eman Ebirt/MB) 7th- 49288 (6-1) (Gaige/Weedope/MB) 6th- Jakehou (3-2-1) (Gaige/Combattente/MB) 5th- Mattkwon1 (Binone/Combattente/MB) 4th- Prozach (Mela/Sdog Eman Ebirt/MB) --FINALS-- 3rd- Bluedudeman (Yaman/Combattente)- 2 votes 2nd- Amf7410 (Mela/Combattente) - 3 votes 1st- Ninja41 (Mela/Weedope) - 5 votes INTERESTING FACTS For the first time in the series there was a never a point where there were only two tribes. Due to Jake playing a camp idol won at a raffle, TheDarkPassanger pulled a purple rock with 11 people in the game, a very odd number for such an occurrance. Coming into this season Ninja was the only player to play more than once and never be eliminated from the game. He extended that record. Amf and Ninja became the first 3 time finalists in the series.